Cirque Du Fanfiction
by WriterwithWings1408
Summary: So original I know! Maddie Lavecka tried to waste her boring Sunday afternoon writing a new fanfic, Can she get a story written with all the peeps from our favorite Freakshow hounding on her every word? It's like a story within a story within a story, you'll get the jist soon enough! Maddie Luvs U Please read hilarity will ensue soon
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a bit of a crack fic for ya. I'm stuck on crutches for the next week or so, that also means I'm stuck inside all alone while everyone even my brother is at work. So in the midst of raging cabin fever I've come up with a story. Sort of an other-worldly, God-looking-down and telling the story, Maddie tries to write a Fanfic about the wonderful Cirque Du Freak. But while she writes, she not only has writers block but has everyone around making suggestions, decisions, and fighting. **

I sat at my computer desk and opened up Microsoft Word 2007. Scrolling down the numerous titled fanfiction stories neatly organized by Fandom, I opened my Favorite section: Cirque Du Freak. I scrolled down the eight story titles in the page.

"Hmm..." I pondered. "Cirque Du Secrets, Cirque Du Love, Cirque Du Songs, Not Easy Being Green." I almost clicked on Cirque Du Secrets but decided against it. I had too much Writer's block in that story. I went to YouTube and typed in my favorite song _Potter Rock Anthem_ **(look it up, best three minutes of your life!).** The song blasted from the speakers. I hummed the happy, peppy rhythm as I opened a fresh virtual paper. New fanfiction story for Cirque Du Freak. I nodded my head side to side and stood up. Taped to the side of my desk was a printed picture of The Outsiders. But my Screen saver was a picture of Evra and Darren in anime drawn form. I admit, I hate anime but they were too cute. Did I forget to mention the Mockinjay necklace hanging from a green pushpin at the edge of the lower shelf on the desk? And the pink and white kitten poster on the wall behind me? And the Mad hatter poster on the side wall? I had a lot of interests.

I stared at the big eyes of the little anime Darren and Evra for a while until I got the idea. A corny one but a good one. Cirque Du Fanfiction. Hey, it worked with the series name! I re-opened the virtual paper, clicked the **Bold** button and started to type the little disclaimer: **I do not own Cirque Du Freak or the adorable characters. They are all the wonderful Works of the one and only Darren Shan! **I typed a bit about the story Like I do for every story I write I like to give a bit of a down-low that I cant give in the blurb that you click on, or as .net calls it. The Description.:**Crack fic- very AU. Darren finds some...stories on a certain website one day at the cirque, Evra hears his friend laugh and goes to investigate. Could this be the end of The Cirque Du Freak or the beginning of a kick-ass time at our favorite Campgrounds? Don't ask where I came up with this, I blame it on too much mint cocoa. Thanks mom...**

Now all I had to do was think of a story.

"Psst, Maddie!" I jumped. Who could that have been. No one is in my room, I minimized the screen and to my surprised the screen saver had changed! The original picture was of Evra lying in grass with Darren's head on his stomach. Now it looked like a shot from the Darren/Evra caramelldasen video. Evra, with his hands above his head lost the big cheesy toothless grin, his golden serpent eyes moved as did his mouth as a soft boyish voice was heard.

"Evra?" I asked stupidly to the monitor.

"The One and Only!" I'm here to help you with your story." He said "Just lemme.." All of a sudden it started to move more as in he got out of the caramelldasen pose and tapped Darren's shoulders.

"C'mon man,. We gotta help out Maddie, or she'll put us in a bad fic or worse...A yoai! At the word 'Yoai' the stationary cartoon Darren jumped.

"God I hate that, don't these chicks know there's nothing going on between Me and Evra, or Me and Steve or Me and Crepsley!" The anime growled. I jumped at his ferocity.

"Don't worry I don't write that kind of stuff." I said, a bit shaken.

All of a sudden Evra and Darren w_alked right through the freaking screen! Like the chick from The Ring! _I jumped back, knocking the chair down with me.

"Why so surprised?" Darren asked. The real Darren was here along with the real scaly Evra Von. Evra crossed his arms. I just sat there in the same fallen position.

"Two awesome _**fictional**_ _**characters**_ are in my bedroom." I muttered. "God I need to get out of the house more!" I rolled my eyes, causing my insane delusions to laugh.

"You think were delusions?" Evra demanded grabbing my shoulders and lifting me up.

"Uhh..." I squeaked. Darren roared with laughter.

"Why can't anyone take us seriously." If that jerk hadn't published your diary and if some big shot hadn't put it under _fiction_ we wouldn't be here today,

"Evra, I told Mr. Shan to publish it. I thought it would work since we have the same name. They'd know it was fiction." He said.

"If only all these fangirls didn't have dirty minds." Evra muttered.

"At least you have Fangirls." Steve Leopard said, opening my bedroom door to let himself in. I whipped my head and stared at the boy who had a striking resemblance to that sweet baker's son from The Hunger Games. Only his hair was darker and he didn't look as sweet.

"Hi Steve..." I said, glancing at the printed picture of the outsiders where Steve Randle was glaring at the camera next to Sodapop Curtis.

"That Jerk killed my son!" Evra shrieked.

"Evra, you don't have a son." Daren said, grabbing his friend's scaly arm as the snake-boy lunged himself toward Steve/Peeta/Hutcherson.

"I do in the tenth book of that horrid series!"

"What are you guys doing here? I asked stupidly, breaking up the soon-to-be massacre.

"As I said before we are here to help you write your story." Evra said, now sit down on the chair , open that page, and type. We'll help you along.

**OMG This made me feel so schizophrenic. But when you look at the picture of the character's from your latest fanfic and ask them for guidance, people may think you've snapped. You know your only really off the deep end if they talk back to you. So even though I tend to look to the picture of The Outsiders, I'm totally sane! And yes the description of Maddie's bedroom is my bedroom exactly, so glamorous I know! Again too much Mint Cocoa. MADDIE LUVS U!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Thank you** _KBerry_ **for your review. I am a huge fan of your stories! Now because I have the great loneliness that comes with being on crutches during summer vacation, no one's home, and I can't throw a part, because none of my friends are around, and I can't even hobble to reach the phone. Forever alone :(. So here is Chapter two of Cirque Du Fanfiction. **

**I am not a crazy fangirl to anyone (but I do love Evra) so I won't have Maddie get all mary-sue to impress them. MARY-SUES MUST DIE!**

**Disclaimer: You guys all know I don't own Cirque Du Freak if I did, all our favorite characters would still be alive. Because Darren Shan is the boy who lived...sorta.**

With Steve, Evra, and Darren in my bedroom I tried to come to my senses. I sat on the chair slowly like Evra said, too afraid to run out, because A half-vampire and a half-vampaneze were in my house, and they could both run pretty fast. I'm in no shape to go run down to my neighbors without them catching up to me. I opened the page just as the _Potter Rock Anthem_ ended. I didn't dare go to YouTube again.

"How about a fic Where I beat up Darren in a dark alley."Steve said smugly.

"Just like you Leonard!" Darren growled. Evra tried to break up the fight but to no avail.

"Guys, stop." He said calmly.

"Shut up Snakey." Steve said pushing the snake-boy off of his arm. Evra looked to me for help. Suddenly I had an idea. I spoke aloud as I typed.

"_Darren sat glumly outside the Cirque's temporary campground. He had ignored most of the 'Hello's' and 'what's up's' from passing performers and crew. Why was he so upset? He was thinking about his old friend from the past, His best buddy Steve Leopard. Not just his friend but the boy he secretly crushed on..."_ Steve and Darren stopped dead

"What!?" They both yelled Darren jumped over to the keyboard and held down the Backspace key. All of my potential Yoai vanished.

"What the Hell was that?" Steve demanded.

"I'm the Writer, if you guys plan to argue and kill each other while I'm trying to write an awesome Fanfiction story. I will sneak in Mary-sues or Yoai, Understood?" I said.

"Capeche" they both said.

"Now I am going to get us all some some drinks and we can relax and give out ideas in a care-free _safe_ environment." I said.

"I'll come with you." Evra said, either wanting to help or wanting to not be in the same room with The 'foes'.

"Gotta girlfriend Evra?" We heard Darren call as we were in the kitchen (it's a pretty small house) I opened the refrigerator door and reached for two cokes, the generic teen guy drink, unsure of what Evra would like I let him choose. He chose Water.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Soda."he said, Making me think of the picture in my room, of Sodapop staring into the camera like the tuff hood he is-_was_. We headed back to the bedroom (that sounds strange) to see Steve sitting on my bed and Darren in the computer chair.

"Wow there both still here."Evra said with a laugh. Darren stood up and accepted the drink I handed to him and sat in the beanbag chair next to my bookshelf. Evra rested his hands on the back of my chair and looked at the disclaimer.

"A crack-fic eh?" He asked

"What else can I write, all my other Cirque stories are pretty serious." I said.

"Please make some yoai for Steve with someone, or give me a son?" He suggested in my ear.

"What?" Darren and Steve both demanded. Damn their vampy hearing. I laughed and started typing.

_Larten searched the campground for his young assistant, in his hands was a large slender black box __given to him from Mr. Tiny to deliver to Darren. Larten passed many of the performers and stopped __to ask Hans if he had seen the Half-Vampire._

"_Yeah he just left with Evra, they went into town for some supplies." He said. _

_Mr. Crepsley opted to just leave the box on Darren's hammock. He didn't know what was in it and he couldn't write a note so he would find out later from Darren what was in it..._

I finished typing and spun the chair out of the way so the boys could read it.

"Eh, I don't know it, it sounds a bit...Matter-of-fact_ish_." Darren said lamely, probably not wanting to critique it too badly.

"Kind of robotic. " Steve inputted

"Up to Hans's part it's good." Evra said honestly

"Okay" I said I deleted the third part of the story and lightly tapped the 'L' key. Not enough to cause the letter to appear but there was a clacking sound. Evra rested his scaly fingers on the keys and I sat uncomfortably in the chair while his arms were around me. I stared at the rapidly appearing letters on the screen hoping my blush wasn't too noticeable.

"Looks like you got a fan-girl Evra." Darren grinned. I felt his scaly hands on my arms.

"Yup."Steve laughed

"At least she's not a Mary-sue type." Evra said.

"Yeah do you know how many bedrooms we had to enter to help girls write stories?" Darren asked.

"They never wanted to work on the story." Steve said

"And most of them wanted to kill Steve for killing everyone." Evra added.

"Well, it's not everyday your favorite characters pop into your bedroom." I said.

"Do you have parents?" Evra asked. Most Mary-sues live alone, or they hid in their rooms from their abusive guardians.

"I have a mom, a step-dad and a brother, none of them are abusive." I answered.

"I didn't see anyone, when we were out in the kitchen." Evra said.

"Mom's at a Autism convention convention and Seth's at work. I think my brother when with my mom so they'll be home this evening." I said.

"Kay." Darren said. We all looked up to read what Evra had typed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of Cirque Du fanfiction. OMG thank you for the reviews you guys. OH my gosh I agree so much with you KBerry The stories now are okay but they're all the same there needs to be more action and sarcasm in them. Oh and **_2nightisthenight _**I am soo sorry for not specifying that this story has spoilers I feel so bad now because you haven't gotten to book nine yet! that's when it all gets serious... Please don't hate me because I've spoiled something I won't go into detail any further than I have to. Sorry again.**

We all looked at the screen to see what Evra had typed. It turns out he had deleted my own story and started from scratch.

_It was a Tuesday afternoon at the Cirque Du Freak. Evra and Darren were stacking chairs from the previous night's show; they were talking about the show. It was the first time Evra had worked with Darren. With Mr. Crepsley off at Vampire Mountain, Darren was left to take care of the spider. The other night he decided he was brave to attempt Mr. Crepsley 'death-defying' act. With his best friend playing the tin whistle, Darren had let the spider creep in and out of his mouth to form a web, unlike Mr. Crepsley, he didn't eat the web at the end._

"_That was a cool trick guys," Cormac Limbs said, startling both of them. "Mr. Tall want's to see you guys in his tent ASAP." _

"_What do you think he wants us for?" Evra asked. Darren shrugged but they started their journey to the Cirque owners tent._

"_You wanted to see us?" Evra asked the chair back. _

"_Actually," Said a taunting voice that shook the two boys to the nerve. "I think Master Shan would understand this more."_

"Pretty good Evra." Darren said after reading it over.

"I not liking it." Steve said.

"Well of course you wouldn't" Evra sassed a bit defensively. Steve proceeded to push me out of the chair and type his own version. I fell on my side when he pushed me over but I stood up and sat on my bed. Darren read over Steve's shoulder. I held the chain to the Mockingjay necklace and looked down to study the replica. I was so excited when I got it on my birthday, paying the $12.05 for the necklace. Wearing it everywhere (not because I absolutely loved it but because the clasp was stuck) Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit next to me. Jeans and black converse. No prize for guessing who it was.

"What's that?" Evra asked. Tapping the replica of the best piece of twelve dollar jewelry I own.

"It's a Mockingjay." I responded vaguely

"You mean a mocking bird?" He asked "The Cirque's new campground is full of them."

"No, it's a necklace with a replica of the pin a person wore in the book and movie." I said.

"Can I see it." He asked. I handed him my necklace and he examined the little golden bird on the ring. He unclasped the little clasp and lifted my hair away from my neck. He clasped it around me and I could hear the smile in his voice

"It was originally a pin?" He asked.

"The prop is a pin but they franchise it. A pin, a bracelet, a necklace..." I said

"that's cool."

"Aaaaannd, done." Steve said, turning from the monitor. I got up to read what the Leopard had typed.

_What do you think it is?" Ezra asked, poking the box on Darren's hammock. The two freaks had just got back from breakfast and saw this big black briefcase on Darren's bed._

"_I don't know." Darren said. But they finally opened it. Inside was a .. _ The screen stopped right there. Steve had it scrolled up and the second part of the story was covered by the bottom of the monitor for good measure.

"We keep writing about a black box. What's in the black box?" I asked. Steve uncovered the rest of the story.

_An HP miniseries netbook.. _

"A laptop?" I asked.

"What was in your description of the story?" He asked

"True." I said.

_Darren took the little laptop out of the box and set it on his lap, that's why it's called a laptop right? He flipped open the cover and written on an open office document in the color red were the words._

"_See you in Hell,_

_Steve Leopard."_

**So now everyone but Darren's gotten type. It may look like there is a tension between Evra and Maddie but I don't think that will happen it's just gonna be awkward flirting. Because I'm mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cirque Du Fanfiction Chapter 4 thank you **_Kberry_** for sticking with this story, you are the best person in the world though I think you_, _**_S.L. Gibbs, Wolfgal78, and Ozuma thy Awesome, and Vanchanaut7 _**Are the BEST and I strive to make it to the level of Cirque Du Fandom you guys are at. I also have TONS more respect to OtA because he's written for The Hunger Games something I have not yet been able to do even though I LOVE that book (it's eerie that I just finished Book two of The Kane Chronicals and have read and enjoyed all the thing's he's read.) I'm wearing the MockingJay necklace, Thought I should share that. OOH and I had some awesome mint cocoa today. Yum!**

"What do you think Darren?" I asked looking over to the raven haired boy. I thought to myself how many night's I'd be awake with a flashlight and a bag of chips and a box of tissues as I neared the end of the Cirque Du Freak Saga.

"Eh." He grumbled. "You spelled Evra's name wrong." It was obvious he didn't like it. He shoved Steve out of the chair and their was an audible creak. It was after all an eight year old wooden chair.

"Don't break my chair." I scolded. I could care less, With the money I was saving I could easily afford a better chair at IKEA. Darren made a face at me and started to type. He seemed like the only other one who could type. When I type I get in The Zone! My eyes never leave the keys and my fingers fly! He looked up every few minutes and after six minutes he finally stopped and pushed himself away from the desk. We all peered in to see what he was reading.

"_What do you think it is?" Evra asked. Poking the slim black briefcase on Darren's hammock._

"_I don't know." The raven haired boy replied. The two friends had just gotten back from breakfast and found the box glaring at them from the makeshift bed. It's four number combination lock settled over them like two silver eyeballs. _

_Evra rubbed his bare arms as a icy chill wafted into the tent, he went and closed the door to block the fall breeze and checked on the snake, sleeping in her little cardboard house she looked up and blinked her little beady black eyes, hissing tiredly._

"_Sorry baby."Evra cooed, knowing how sensitive to the cold his pet was. Darren finally decided to open it, and with Evra standing shakily behind him . Darren lifted the locks and pulled at the top but it didn't budge. Then he noticed the locks. They weren't number combinations they were letter locks and right now they were in a certain format._

"_HAHAHAHA" It read. Darren grunted._

"_The Heck..." Evra demanded. _

_Darren threw the box to the side. Wondering who the Hell would send him something like this. Desmond Tiny? Some Vampaneze? Evra picked up the briefcase and fiddled with the combination locks._

"_You'll never figure it out." Darren muttered._

"_Got it!" Evra replied minutes later. "What do you think I did for the years I've been here." They opened the box slowly, in case anything jumped out at them. Nothing did. The snake slithered from her box to get a better look._

"_What is it?" Evra asked._

"_I think it's a laptop..." Darren said. "What was the password." _

" _C U in Hell."_

"_Wonder who it's from." _

"_Who knows." Darren clicked the tab that said his name. It opened to a lovely picturesque scene of a mountainous area in Southern Ireland large grassy hills dotted with little stone shelters and sewn together with darker lines of grass and. He clicked on the strange symbol it was a circle outlined by red, green and yellow with a blue dot in the middle. A blinding white page opened up leaving annoying light stains of Purple and Grey fields. The boys blinked as the colorful name GOOGLE popped up. They clicked the search box and what came down the search history was strange. A site called Facebook, one called YouTube,and one labeled FanFiction.. (click me!) Darren couldn't find a mouse but he realized that with his index finger on a strange little square he could move the little arrow. He tested it out and moved it in a circle, the little list disappeared. He started to panic. _

"_Where'd it go?" He asked._

"_Click on it again." Evra said. He clicked the little search bar and the list reappeared._

"_I didn't know you knew about computers." Darren said._

"_And here I thought you'd know everything." Darren clicked on the name FanFiction and it led him to a website with a blue and gray color-scheme. It said Fiction on one bar with lists of all generas and underneath it talked about something called crossovers. On the top it said Login/sign-out. And on the bottom it talked about all promotional stuff._

"_I'll be back man." Evra yawned, getting up and walking out of the tent. Evra seemed bored by this website. But Darren wasted no time. He clicked on Login, but realized he'd have to start an account. He gave himself a pen name of: HalfVampire1985 and set up his password. An email address. He remembered seeing one of these before. He clicked on the box to make up a email address but as soon as he clicked he got a address in a drop down menu. Darren_shan . He clicked on it_**  
**

"_Congratulations!" The green message read. "You account has been made, you will get a verification email in minutes!" Darren opened a new tab and typed this "Yahoo" into Google. He got a cheerful site that said. "Hello, Darren. (3) new emails!"Darren clicked on it and saw one from Yahoo, saying Congrats on your account. One from Fanfiction that said "EMAIL VERIFICATION CODE!" and one from "Hooded_figure13" He clicked on the email. _

"_Hello Master Shan,_

_You have found the combination to the briefcase. Good for you! You don't know who I am but I know who you are. Oh, I know who you are." Darren started to get a little nervous he read on._

"_If you have created you Fanfiction account, you can find me at AnnieLuvsYoai Then you'll know who I am,A short man named Desmond tiny told me to send you the laptop. He made the combo I was told to send you this email. Please read some of my stories."_

_Love _

_AnnieLuvsYoai (but call be Anna)_

_Darren closed the email and opened up the EMAIL VERIFICATION CODE! he clicked the link and it brought him to the site again to his very own account settings. He found a bunch of choices he kept his user-name and password the same and wrote his description._

**Hey, I'm Darren. I like to read, I live in a campground and I'm a vampire, I hope I like your stories! (What? he didn't know any better)**

_Darren clicked on his "Permanent website" It had a lot of symbols and letters on it was his country's location, his user-name and his short description. He licked on Browse: Books. He found a link that said "Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak He clicked on it and a long list of stories appeared in front of it. The first one was called 7 Minutes In Vampire Heaven written by 0Kurda-Smahlt0_** (PS I LOVE this story you are an awesome writer! Please forgive me for using this in the story I wanted to use one of my favorites for Darren's first fanfiction enjoyment! Pleeeaase update it. I want to know what happens to Larten and Arra.) **_Darren clicked on it and started reading. It was an awkward but hilarious situation. He could totally see himself doing this to the clan on a boring day in Vampire Mountain. He started to laugh. I mean he laughed he threw his head back and gave an all mighty-snort of laughter the fifth chapter that howled with more insane laughter by the sixth chapter._

"_What's so funny?" Evra asked running into the tent._

"_Man you've gotta read this!" Darren said clicking the Favorite button on the bottom of the page._

"_What is it." Evra asked_

"_We'll read it later, 'm supposed to find this chick on here name Anna." Darren said_

"_Got yourself a girlfriend?" Evra asked._

"_No! Anyway Do you know what Yoai is?" Darren asked_

"_Nope." Darren clicked the search bar under Find: Author and typed in the name._

"_Here she is."Darren clicked on her name..._

I was crying and laughing when I read this.

"Dude your so rude." I said "I hope I like your stories?"

"What else do I say?" Darren asked

"I hope you like my stories." I said "You type on here then publish on there." I said.

"Is that what we're doing?" Steve asked

"Well duh..." I muttered

"Hey we don't know," Evra said "When we do these kinds of things we never actually type...stupid fangirls..." He shuddered. I heard a faint little jingle in the background. It was familiar and comfrting as well as bone gnawingly annoying. The Ice cream truck.

"Why don't we get some ice cream and post that chapter," I said. "That is Fanfiction Gold Darren!"

**Aww Darren doesn't know what yoai is, well he's in for a brutal surprise isn't he. Yeha I checked there is no author named AnnieLuvsYoai, but as you can guess she is a made up character that write cirque Du Freak Yoai! So they get some ice cream and Darren knows how to write a funny story. This story will have a huge surprise twist that is going to make you all sing opera for a week. I think this story is gonna get better. PS I GOT THE HUNGER GAMES ON DVD TODAY! and I watched an hour and a half of the three hour bonus features and I got a kindle today I am living in Heaven!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five for Cirque Du Fanfiction. I can't believe someone actually like it! I'm so excited than you Kberry you are like my new best friend! ON WITH THE STORY!**

We sat on the front porch steps basking in the warmth of the summertime. With different forms of icy confection. I saw some of my neighbors staring through their closed windows staring at the quiet girl who like to read and write who's only neighborhood friends are on vacation. Where did her new friends come from? And were those...scales?

I payed no attention to them. Evra looked around nervously.

"Don't worry none of them are prejudice they're probably surprised because there aren't many kids in this area that I know well enough to invite over." I knew they were mostly gawking at Evra but I thought it was rude so I didn't mention it. We went back inside to upload the chapter. Under my name in the document upload there were miscellaneous chapter titles. Mostly Demonic Dreams a few cirque Du freak titles, Cirque Du Secrets 8, Choices 7, and Not Easy/Green 1. **(PS if ya'll are curious that is what is in my Doc manager (upload) right now) **I uploaded the new chapter.

"Entry successfully uploaded." It said happily in green. I scrolled through the guidelines and selected new story. I was about to write the description. But Evra jumped in front of me. He started to type.

"**EVRA AND DARREN FIND A BIG BRIEFCASE IN THEIR TENT ONE DAY AND DECIDE TO OPEN IT, IT IS A LAPTOP AND THEY OPEN IT AND AFTER MANY STRANGE MOMENTS THEY FIN" ** The text stopped. Evra looked up.

"That caps were on and you need to make a quick little blurb about it not a summary." I said

"Oops." He replied. Darren started typing.

"**Darren and Evra-" **

"Dude you already got to type the first chapter." Steve said shoving Darren aside to type.

"**Our two favorite freaks find a briefcase sent to them from a mysterious giver. They choose to open it, but was that such a good idea? Rated K for now"**

"How do you know how to write a description?" I asked

"What do you think I did after Darren 'died'" He asked., glaring at his ex-best friend.

"No fighting, now lets upload it." I said

"Story uploaded it may take 30 minutes for this to take effect." I opened up a new paper.

"Chapter two?" I stated. "I'm typing this is gonna be good."

_Darren clicked on the name..._

_The profile had a cute anime picture of Darren and Evra. the same picture as the only on my home screen (not the caramelldasen picture) they looked so cute! The boys skimmed down her profile _

"_Writer has written 11 stories for Cirque Du Freak, Demonata, and Twilight._

_Hi I'm Anna and I LOVE yoai. _

There was a line barrier

**_Favorite pairings, _**

_Grubbs/Bill-E_

_Darren/Evra_

_Darren/Steve_

_Darren/OC_

_Darren/Creplsey_

_Edward/Jacob_

Another line, Darren's face was getting a little green and evra glanced around nervously

_Authors don't know what great potential they have to work with, but we do! ;)_

Another line...

_(\_/)  
(='.'=) This is Bunny.  
(")_(") Copy and paste Bunny into your profile to help him gain world domination. _

_=^.^= Emtiokitty- the new smilie_

_O v O Give a hoot, don't pollute!_

Another line...

_Once upon a time a girl was raped and killed in the forest. The killer read these words totum scotu apridea if you don't repost this then she will come to you at midnight rape and kill you._

Another Line...

_If you love Cirque Du freak post this on your profile_

_If you love Demonata post this on your profile_

_If you love twilight post this on your profile_

Another line

_There was abit more but they lost patients and scrolled down to her stories. _

_The Difference between X and Y._

_Darren has liked Evra since he joined the camp but he hasn't told anyone. They're just too different, but opposites attract right?_

_Darren clicked on the story. It started out sweet and mature but then chapter four: _

"_Dammit Evra." He growled. "I love you!" I faced away from him toward the entrance to the tent. Before he could consider leaving there were a pair of scaly arms wrap around him_

"_I love you too Darren." Evra said. Darren turned around, utterly surprised but that didn't catch him off guard as much as Evra lips crashing into his own had. They kissed, it was hot and passionate Evra tried to take off the younger boy's shirt. Darren broke away._

"_What is it?" Evra asked. He caressed Darren's right shoulder._

"_This seems wrong." Darren said_

"_Then I don't want to be right." Evra said in a sexy purr._

_Darren turned around and they locked lips again. Darren moaned as Evra slipped his tongue into the boys mouth. Darren liked Evra's taste it was everything he thought it'd be like. Evra ripped off Darren' s shirt and shrugged out of his own. Darren shuddered. The feeling of his bare skin against Evra's scales was different, but he liked it. Evra tossed Darren to the bed and threw himself over the boy._

_The boys continued reading it was gross and wrong, heck it was almost erotic, it probably was to those weird fangirls. _

I heard a scream from behind me and Darren ran out of the room, covering his eyes. I had the same reaction the first time I read a yoai (am I even spelling it right?") It's not that I am against gay couples, I had a gay guy friend and he was the best person in the wold (he really is!) but I'm a prude so I feel uncomfortable reading these kinds of stories. Perfect for this story.

"Before anyone could delete it I uploaded it...

**Aww poor Darren, Evra is probably rocking in a corner in a fetal position and I don't know what Steve is up to. But this story will be ending soon but it will be an ending to remember. And yes I read yoai but I'm a prude go figure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six, thank you everyone for your reviews! Now if only I could get reviews for my other fics...you guys are so nice! **

"AHAHAHA!" Steve practically barked. "I've read some of these stories but nothing like this! I wish this girl was, wait, she writes other pairings?"

"Yup.." I laughed

"People write stuff about Me and..." He trailed off his pupils growing dilating and growing smaller in seconds.

"Oh, yes..."

"Are they..." He spluttered

"Very." I laughed.

"You've read them?" He demanded.

"Yes." I said honestly and ran out of the room laughing as he barreled out of my bedroom with a pillow raised threateningly over his head.

"Whoa!" Evra snapped when he caught me just before I slipped in a puddle of water near my dog's water bowl.

"You have a dog?" Darren asked.

"Yeah," I said. "She might be outside." I slid open the glass door and stepped on the porch, the wood was scorching on my bare feet. I took the six patio steps down the the uneven ticking grass where a bunch of disturbed white bugs hopped away. My dog layed, napping under the patio.

"Lakota." I called. She jolted upright panting and had what looked like a smile on her face. "Wanna treat?" I asked innocently, She jumped up and stretched in what looked like a yoga contortion. First her right paw then all of her, onto one step. You don't know my dog. Neither did the boys, this ought to be good! My dog is a territorial mix of Akita, German Shepard, and Norwegian Elk hound so when I say dog I mean a monstrous fox. Darren literally jumped when he saw my dog.

"That's a whole lotta puppy." He remarked. In response my dog gave this long gurgling bark that turned into a growl. Evra was quick to get behind Darren.

"She's harmless." I laughed.

"She doesn't look harmless." Steve disagreed. She continued that extremely loud bark for several minutes I opened the door to let her back out, trying to lure her outside with a biscuit. Lakota sauntered outside her tail and behind swaying wildly with indignation. She threw her head back to growl menacingly at the boys. _How dare the human invite strangers into MY home! _

I checked the time on the microwave; 3:26. My mom would be home in a little over an hour and a half.

"Chapter Three?" Steve asked.

"Why not?" I asked. We all headed back to the bedroom, listening to the sound of my dog's barking diminish in volume. I sat at the keyboard and started to type.

_A scream erupted from the back of the cirque. The wolfman picked up on this and started bellowing. The beast watched as the snakeboy ran out of his tent and to the front of the campground out into the forest nearby. Darren followed in suit, yelling to Evra:_

"_It's not real! None of it is real! It's a story." Evra stopped in a clearing. He stood a good three feet away from his friend, to freaked out to offer or receive any consolation._

"_That is sick and wrong," He snapped. "People actually write that?"_

"_Looks like it. I also saw one for Me and..." Darren trailed off, not wanting to say who._

"_Who?" Evra asked_

"_Steve."_

"_Oh gross!" Evra gasped._

"_Yeah." Darren said. It was scary to read about, and neither boy was comfortable enough to go back to the tent together they sat down several feet apart facing away from each other watching the pale sky slowly shift to the color of salmon, then to a red then darken. It wasn't until they realized that they left that story open and the some of the performers were snoops. They rushed back to the Cirque and were able to close the story before Mr Crepsley walking in._

"_What is going on?" The vampire asked_

"_Nothing..." Darren said quickly with a high-pitched voice._

"_We're good." Evra added just as quickly._

"_Of course you are." Mr. Crepsley. He left the room as stealthily as he entered._

"_Man, that was close." Darren said._

"_Too true." Evra said. He grabbed the laptop and set it on his lap. So how does this thing work?" He asked._

"_You click on the word in blue of the website and you can read a story, some of them are good. Darren said. _

"_You mean there are better stories than that one?" Evra asked opening a new Google chrome page. He clicked the search bar and saw some new pages_

_Yahoo!_

_YouTube!_

_Fanfiction!_

_FictionPress!_

_ ! _

"_Well?" Evra asked._

"_What's ?" Darren asked._

"_Let's find out." Evra said clicking on it._

**Chapter 6! Thank you so much for the extra review, sorry it took me soo long to finish this I had writers block and I was super busy with drama and over scheduling myself but I update faster hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven **_

"So Maddie what is that site, ?" Darren asked. I opened up the internet and went to a new window and looked up the website** (ps. It's a really cool site for us shanfans!)**. The fist picture is a pale demon (I think) and a large spider namely madam Octa

"Whoa!" Darren sighed. I let him wallow in his bewildered joy. He clicked many links, each page leading to one darker than the last. Spiders and demons and grisly drawings of Lord Loss, Vein, and Artery. Fanart of Crepsley Darren and Evra. I'll admit I frequent this website. I loved the books, both series. With their gross out factor, memorable characters, unfair death scenes, and the language and writing style. The Irish/European style is just so much fun to read.

"Having fun there Darren, I think we should get back to the story." I said.

"Well,we've already got the first part, Darren and I discovering this site." Evra said. Evra took the wooden Chair and started typing. Darren and Steve stared intently at the screen. Hissing and deleting/ retyping something every few seconds. I just sat on my bed and watched with amusement. It's seriously not everyday that your favorite book characters come to life. I just wish this would happen for me when I write my Outsider's fanfiction. Eventually someone sat down next to me. Again jeans and black sneakers. But it wasn't Evra this time.

"Hey there." Steve said.

"Again, hey Steve." I said this with a weird feeling. All the Steves I knew; Steve Jobs, Steve Carrell, Steve Randle, Steve Burns, and Steve Leopard. Just the name can mean any one of these people, even though Steve Jobs died, and I'm sure Steve Carrell and Steve Burns would not just walk into a teen girl's bedroom; that'd be creepy as heck, and I wish that the outsiders gang would just stroll into my room and help me type a story.

"I've noticed that you weren't as excited to see me.." He started

"You think I'm excited to think I'm going crazy?"

"Your not going crazy, we're seriously not delusions."

"Mhmm." I muttered Steve began staring at me. To the point where it was a bit worrisome.

"Done." Darren called. Steve snapped to attention and jumped off the bed, giving me a suggestive wink. I heard a few clicks and before I even managed to get to the computer the green words appeared. Chapter uploaded.

"Guess you'll have to read it later." Evra laughed. I just hope whatever he typed was appropriate and met my standards. I had a rep on this site!

As he said, guess I'l find out soon.

**Review , sorry it took so long! Writer's block is an annoying sonufa! So here's chapter I might end it in one or two more chapters. LUV U!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight:**_

"Hey Darren what time is it?" Evra asked.

"Around four-forty. Aw crap, Desmond needs us back at five." Darren griped.

"We've gotta get though this story." Steve said.

"Tiny?" I asked.

"Yeah, he gave us a few hours in this world to help one girl type a story, man are we glad we found you!" He said, smiling.

"One last chapter?" I suggested.

"Yeah."

"So how did the last one end?"

"We closed the laptop when Hans called us out of the tent for a few minutes." Evra said.

"Perfect!" I giggled, Evra got up, backing away involuntarily at my sadistic little grin as I sat down and typed.

_Just as the boys left the tent, Mr. Crepsley who had been standing outside the tent for several hours after the two boys had ever so strangely told him nothing was up, dusted his cloak and strolled into the snake shaped tent. He picked up the laptop and opened the partly closed top. The picture that greeted him was a drawing of Madam Octa submitted by a very foreign name with capital and lowercase letter, numbers, and several Xs that made his eyes hurt. Several comments said the grotesque pink, green and blue spider looked just like Madam Octa. Mr. Crepsley scoffed he had seen more realistic drawings from some of the little people. He clicked on the Google tab and found a certain website. Fanfiction . Net, naturally he clicked it. Down the list until he found one story titled The Saga of Speedos meant for overly enthusiastic Crepsley fangirls. Being the dumb-dumb he is, he clicked the title and read the story._

"_IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" The events that followed will forever haunt the two hundred year old vampire. There was a scream, a flash of red, and Larten Crepsley was gone..._

"Okay, that's just cruel." Darren scolded me, still laughing.

"He'll come back don't worry." I giggled.

"You'll have to bring him back, dude we gotta go." Evra said, pointing to the wristwatch he hadn't been wearing the whole time. Steve and Darren got up, said their goodbyes, they both embraced me quickly and ran out of the room. Lakota's bark was deliberate and audible. She'd get over it the minute they left, probably fall asleep by the cage that housed my two pet gerbils.

"I really did have a god time Maddie." Evra said, playing with a lock of my hair.

"I'm so happy I finally got to meet you, and I'm sorry if I offended you when you first got here."

"Oh, that was all for show. I do that to every girl. Just to make sure they weren't the Mary-sue types, to see if they'd crumple into tears the minute someone actually didn't go by their plan."

"Well, that's not me." I laughed

"And I'm glad. " He smiled at me. I smiled back. But of course there had to be some cheesiness.

"Will I ever see you again." I asked. He tucked the now curly lock of hair behind me ear, and I felt his scaly fingers on my chest, uncomfortable to say the least, he reached for my mocking jay necklace.

"Of course you will Maddie." Then for the first and probably only time. I felt his cool, scaly lips on mine. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't a quick peck wither. It was that romantic kiss, with the sweet embrace where you feel your heart grow glittery wings and flutter out of your body. My eyes were closed and I sensed his eyes closing as well. Of all the times I'd imagined myself or wrote about Evra/OC relationships I never thought he'd be such a caring guy.

"Next time you need me for a story or a good joke just look at your screen saver picture of me and call my name. I'll be there."

"Gotcha." I said quietly. I handed him something, a small keepsake to remember me by, an old thread bracelet with green, black, and yellow tied in. It was meant for my Wicked Witch Halloween costume but I decided it'd suit him better. He patted my shoulder and loped out after Darren and Steve from my bedroom window. I saw the short plump man with the white hair, the green rain boots and yellow suit I could see the gleam of gold from his hear shaped watch and he turned to my window. He winked, then after Evra had disappeared into the time warp portal thing that last thing I saw was the flash of thread on his wrist. I smiled. The Desmond tiny disappeared into the purple time warp portal thing and it vanished.

I let the dog into the house, and after one dog biscuit, she curled up on my bad and closed her eyes. I turned off my computer after saving everything an got under the covers and turned the TV on. It was probably only ten minutes later that I began to doze off. A few minutes later I was out.

In my subconscious I heard the door creak open. My mother's voice bounded across the house.

"We're back!" I didn't budge. Her words just sent ripples into whatever dream I was in. It was a few seconds later that my bedroom door creaked open. I felt the weight from the dog escape my bed and I heard my mother's whisper.

"Let her sleep Nick, she's had that fever for days now."

**I'm sorry it's so short! I just couldn't think of anything else to say! So Maddie had a fever. Were the peeps from CDF really there? Or were they really just a crazy dream? PLZ REVIEW LUV U!**


End file.
